Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a robot system and a carrying method.
Description of the Related Art
In related art, a robot system having a horizontal articulated robot provided in a space formed within a local clean apparatus is known. The horizontal articulated robot carries substrates such as wafers into and out of a cassette for housing substrates or a processing apparatus used for a semiconductor manufacturing process.
Further, as the robot system, a substrate carrier system combining a horizontal articulated robot without an elevating mechanism with a cassette having the elevating mechanism is known (for example, see JP-A-8-274140).